Izuku Midoriya
Summary Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia. Born without a Quirk, Izuku spent most of his shunned, wanting to become a hero like his idol All Might. He has since become his close pupil and a student at Yuuei. Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (His 100% scales with a villain that was slicing through a yacht boat, smashed through every floor of a multi-story building and generated enough wind to shake debris on the top floor and crack the support pillar. Killed a robot hundreds of feet in size with a single punch) | Multi City Block Level with Delaware Detroit Smash (Destroyed several layers of Muscular's muscle tissue) Speed: At least Subsonic with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Able to react and counter Bakugou's explosions. Managed to leave a graze on Gran Torino, a hero known for his speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Destroyed a giant robot with one punch), likely higher with 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash | Multi City Block Level Durability: Large Building level '''(Is able to withstand his own physical attacks, could still remain conscious after being punched by All Might as well as by a villain who killed two other heroes with brute strength alone. Tanked bakugou's explosions) '''Stamina: Extremely High (Trains almost constantly. At he is still able to think coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs. Later on he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using much higher than his normal output for One for All when 100% was enough to break all of the bones in his arm even while being pummeled by a villain who easily slaughtered two veteran heroes. He regains his composure soon afterward and was able to run all the way back to his camp from the top of a small mountain and was still able to fight) Range: Human melee range, several meters with shock waves. Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume, which is designed to provide additional support and reduce the amount of damage he takes when using One for All. Intelligence:'''He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. However, he lacks real combat training and thus has poor combat technique due to his inexperience with his Quirk, relying almost entirely on his wits and whatever power he can crank out of One for All to win. '''Weaknesses: 100% of One for All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. The damage can become irreversible if overused. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * One For All: Izuku's Quirk grants him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility. However, using this Quirk damages Izuku's body as he has not yet adjusted to it. Izuku has yet to demonstrate the superhuman speed, enhanced reflexes, high durability and the ability to fly, which All Might possesses. According to All Might, Izuku's is only able to control about 5% of One for All's full power. Using that small percentage of One For All, Izuku can create wind pressure powerful enough to shatter Shouto Todoroki's ice (albeit at the cost of breaking his own bones). In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over Deku's body to help him break out of mind control. ** Detroit Smash: The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. ** Delaware Smash: Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. ** Delaware Detroit Smash: Izuku's exceeds 100% with an adrenaline-infused smash, blasting his opponent away with incredible force. This move was powerful enough to overpower Muscular's Muscle Augmentation and incapacitate him. * One For All Full Cowl: This technique allows Izuku to activate One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him slightly enhanced strength, speed, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. However, due to the fact that the power is spread through his body evenly rather than concentrated on a single point the overall effects are much weaker, leaving him with only slightly superhuman traits rather than the explosive power offered by 100%. ** Shoot Style: Izuku concentrates One for All Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, granting him more power and stability. During this time, he primarily focuses on kicking his opponents. Note: the 1,000,000 is a battle cry and not a power statement.